Mr. Gosh
Mr. Gosh is a character of Lenore, The Cute Little Dead Girl. He's one of the most important characters of the show, but he's not classified as a protagonist. Appearance and Personality Like Lenore, is a deceased person who has returned from the dead. Because of the bag he wears over his head, and the large buttons sewn onto the bag, he resembles a human-sized sock puppet or doll. Mr Gosh is obsessed with Lenore, returning from the dead over and over again to continue his quest to win her love. Lenore is less than pleased with his persistence. He is also unpopular among some of Lenore's friends, especially Ragamuffin, who threatened to feed Mr. Gosh his own bowels if he bothered Lenore again in issue 12. The threat was carried out in the next panel. Lenore's repeated murders of Mr. Gosh include the "Lawnmower Incident", in which she ran him over repeatedly (according to Mr. Gosh himself, 164 times) with a lawnmower, after he proposed to her. Some of his other injuries include: being poisoned, being set on fire, bashed with a shovel, stabbed in the head 6 times, and having his head explode, yet he still loves Lenore with all his heart. Lenore actually falls for him briefly when his hood is removed by Pooty. When Lenore realizes who he is, well, more than his heart is broken. Beneath his hood his head is rotten and causes all who look upon it to vomit, except Lenore; she finds Mr. Gosh much more attractive without his hood. This could be his 'true form' or it could be due to the 'lawnmower incident'. It is revealed in volume 2, issue 2 that he inherited a cupcake castle, which he use to live in before he moved to be closer to Lenore. In issue 2 Volume 2, after finally having been rejected far enough and realizing how over-compulsive his advances on Lenore were, Mr. Gosh eventually fled to his cupcake castle in hopes of distancing himself from her, and trying to make a new start to move on with his life.(But, of course, not before letting Lenore in on the word of his inheritance). Once there, Lenore soon followed, and while trying to just forget she had even existed so he could finally live with a peace of mind, he was indirectly forced to take her in for a tour of his new home. After being utterly taken by all of the wealth (in sweets and toys) her ex-stalker possessed, she weakly attempted to convince him, the very second after they walked into the castle's vast Hall of Toys, that she was in love with him after all, and even 'agreed' to marry without a pre-nup. Although Mr. Gosh could spot-on see through her plan, even admitting he did straight to her, once she held his hand, his only first reaction was to feel incredibly sad, but still acknowledged that she was trying to trick him. So, in order to get rid of this feeling once and for all, he took Lenore and Ragamuffin outside, along with a good amount of TNT, and told her that if she loved him, even if his entire castle blew up, to stay where she was. After he pushed the lever down on the explosives, and his enheritance had been completely destroyed, he looked over to what he thought to be Lenore, and had a moment of pure happiness and total excitement. Which, is actually pretty heartbreaking to read, when he then discovers moments later that it's nothing more than a cardboard cut-out of her. (signaling that she left in the blink of an eye. Probably before he even destroyed the castle). Gosh's current whereabouts are unknown, but due to his presence on the cover of Issue #11, Volume 2, he may or may not appear once again in the climax of Volume 2. Category:Characters